A Count Down To Valentine's Day
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Short accounts of his day trying to find the perfect gift for his wife on Valentine's Day. The Triplets are back! The "Wrap-up"
1. The countdown begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of L&OCI the Triplets are my brain children ... pun intended.**

**Summary: 13 day count down to Valentine's Day ... each day his panic level should rise a little bit more ... I hope ... or maybe it will be mine!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER ONE: FEBRUARY 1, 2009_

**Il mese di febbraio Amore -- February The Month Of Love**

Bobby Goren wakes up in a panic … not because the triplets are crying but because it's February first, Valentine's Day is in thirteen days and he hasn't even thought of a gift for Alex … let alone the perfect gift.

He smiles at the mixture of sounds he hears … _his _perfect gifts … the gifts that she has given to him. Tracy, Haley and the pint size John. He can hear John wailing away, Tracy's soft cries, Haley's cooing and Alex's beautiful voice soothing her babies. He slides out of bed and tiptoes past the children's room, down the hall and almost makes it down the stairs … of course there is always that one creaky step. Alex hears it and smiles … she knows what her husband is up to. Moments later he arrives with a cup of coffee in hand … black extra, extra sugar … sweet for his sweet.

It's a beautiful sunny Sunday and he tells her they should pack up the kids and head to the city. They can walk in the crisp clean winter air and _window shop. _

It's February 1, 2009 … he's on a mission. Search for the perfect valentine gift. Day one, window shopping … spying on his wife.

_What the hell is a pashmina?_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_I fear our big Detective may be in too deep ... I may be too! Any ideas of the perfect gift ... I have it! I just have to get him there! Thanks for reading:) Judy_**


	2. Mike's Advice

**It's only day two ... his anxiety level hasn't risen too high ... yet ...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 2nd 2009**

Bobby, still Partner-less, found himself sitting at his desk at the Major Case Squad staring at his computer screen. Bishop had come and gone … she too had found herself in the motherly way. She couldn't wait to get out of Dodge and away from Bobby, this was one time he wished she had stayed so he could ask her about the perfect gift … you know, a woman's advice. Not that he considered her to be a woman. He decided to call Mike Logan. Not that he was a woman either but he was desperate.

Mike saw Bobby's name come up on his caller ID.

_"Hey brother … what's up?"_

"It's almost Valentine's Day Mike."

_"You can skip the flowers but you better buy me candy."_

"I was going to buy you Scotch but if you insist."

Mike starts to laugh … _"What's the big deal about Valentine's Day?"_

"Don't buy anything for Carolyn and you'll find out."

_"Eh … she won't care."_

"I got twenty bucks says she will."

_"Okay … I know you're not a gambling man … I'll get her one of those heart shape boxes of chocolates."_

"That's it … you're not even gonna think about it?"

_"Nah … why should I … are you?"_

"I was calling to get your advice."

_"Christ Goren … you're married …have her parents take the kids for the night and … ah … you know … well … I've seen you in the locker room Dude … give her little … ah … not so little, Bobby."_

"Good bye Mike!"

_**Why do I even talk to him?**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Any votes for Mike's advice ... me, me!_**


	3. Captain Ross's Advice

**February 3,2009 He's pacing ... anxiety level is rising ... 11 more days!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pacing A Rut**

Captain Ross was sitting behind his desk when he could see a figure pacing. Before even looking up, he knew it had to be Goren. Ross was counting the days … crossing them off on his desk calendar actually, till Eames returned to duty. She was the only one that could calm him down. He knew there were no open cases and God knows … he had no more family to speak of … _Oh shit … was it Alex? One of the babies … did one of them have a fever or something? It's going to be a long eighteen years._

He got up from behind his desk and went to his door … he hesitated … he looked back at his chair … then he began an internal debate. _Oh … for crying out loud … you're his Captain … go talk to him … but he really hates me … why would he want to talk to me? Just go … chicken!_

So, he went … no one calls Captain Ross chicken … not even himself.

"Detective … is there something … wrong?" _Of course there is, why else does he pace?_

"Valentine's Day Cap. I need to find the perfect gift for Alex. I don't want to screw up."

"Gift? Goren … you're married … you have three healthy kids … you don't need to buy her a gift."

Satisfied with the advice he gave his detective, he returned to his office. _Problem solved … that was easy!_

Bobby looks over at Jeffries … "He's divorced … right?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who will he ask next ... you wonder ... hmmm? Thanks for reading! Judy**


	4. Dr Rodger's Bad Advice

**Desperate and ten days away ... he turns to Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers ... Medical Examiner. Thanks Denise! What a great idea!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 4, 2009 Dead Serious**

Bobby had made amends with Dr. Rodgers, not that they were ever friends but she and Alex had become close since the triplets were born. He decided to ask her about the perfect Valentine's gift for Alex. She wasn't in her autopsy room so he was looming about poking and prodding like he does, when she entered the room.

"Can I help you Detective?"

He spun around on his heels to see a nervous and irritated Dr. Rodgers. After the incident following the discovery of his paternity … being alone with him in her autopsy room still unnerved her. He always irritated her.

"Dr. Rodgers … ah Liz … I was hoping you could help me out with a little problem."

"Oh no … no way … not again!"

"Oh … nothing like that … It's for Alex. You see … Valentine's Day is coming up, ten days to be exact and I'd like to buy her the perfect gift. I just don't know what that is … do you?"

Dr. Rodgers lets go of the breath that she was holding and leans back against her work bench to give his question some thought.

"Perfect Valentine gift huh?"

"Yes … perfect … she deserves it after carrying my three beautiful babies."

She mumbles … _and putting up with you._

He mumbles … _wait til you see what the Captain's getting you._

She crosses her arms and places her hand on her chin … she does love Alex.

"How about a gym membership … she is a little plump around the middle since having the triplets."

Bobby's eyes grow wide. "She'll think, I think she's fat."

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"You really aren't good with the living … are you?"

"What part of Medical Examiner didn't you get, Goren?"

As Bobby walked out of the door he could hear Liz say … "_what __**is**__ Danny getting me for Valentine's Day?"_

With a smirk on his face … "nuttin honey!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who will Bobby reach out to next ... I wonder!? Thanks for reading;) Judy**


	5. Coffee Break

**He can't get away from Valentine's day ... not even on his coffee break! Guess who shows up .... ?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 5, 2009 Coffee Break**

On his way to work, Bobby stopped into Starbuck's for a cup of coffee. He settles himself down into a corner table with the morning paper and begins to flip through page by page. Diamonds here, diamonds there … "Diamonds are a girl's best friend … Diamonds, The PERFECT Valentine's Day gift … Diamonds … she'll love you forever!" He sighs heavily. _I'm her best friend … she's not a diamond girl … and she already does love me forever … not the PERFECT gift!_ All of the sudden … a woman sits across from him.

"Hey handsome, anybody sitting here?"

He looks up … Denise. His old flame and Chief Moran's secretary.

"Hi Denise … no, please, sit."

She flashes him that smile that used to set him on fire … for her … he looked back down at his newspaper.

"How's Alex and the Trips?"

He flashes her the smile that used to set her on fire but she knows that this time, it's because she mentioned Alex's name and he's madly in love with her and his babies.

"They're great … so great. Thanks for asking."

"So, your first Valentine's Day as husband and wife … what are you going to get her?"

He instantly looks distressed but she's a woman and he decides to pick her brain.

"Tell me something. What do you get for a woman that says, not only that, I love you but you're my everything … that just waking up with you is my gift … that I can't live without you … that I can't even_ breathe_ without you. How do you express all that in a gift?"

Denise just kicked herself under the table … she let him go so many years earlier. He was too into his work. She didn't like being second best. She could see that Alex would never be second best with him.

"Diamonds Bobby … diamonds say all that." She grabbed her coffee, kissed his forehead and left.

_I don't remember all that in the ad._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_a/n: Thank you for all of the reviews and great ideas ... there are certainly no lack of people he can ask for advice. Maybe he should just ask Alex! That would be too easy!_**


	6. Lewis's Mom

**Bobby visits the old neighborhood seeking out some advice from his best friend's Mom. Too bad she has a bump on her head! (Bobbyland Security Threat level ... elevated to Yellow!)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 6, 2009 Flat Tire**

On his way home from work, Bobby's SUV starts making a thump thump thump sound. He pulls over to the side of the road and gets out to see what the problem is. _Flat friggin tire … great! _He gets the jack out and begins to jack up the vehicle. He puts the spare on and lowers the SUV back down … it's flat too! _God damn son-of-a-bitch! _He makes the call … Lewis.

"_Bobby G. what's going down?"_

"My tire … er … tires. I need help Lewis. Can you bring a spare for my SUV?"

"_On my way G. Where you be?"_

"Rockaway and Flatlands."

"_You're near the old neighborhood Bobby?"_

"Yeah … I was on my way to see your Mom. Are you coming or what?"

"_I'll be there. You go see her and I'll take care of the SUV."_

Bobby walks a block and a half to see Mrs. Dawicki. He wanted to ask her about the perfect gift for Alex.

"Oh my God Bobby Goren … look at you, you've gotten so tall!"

_Shit … I just saw her a few days ago. Maybe she's shrinking … I hope._

"Hi Mrs. D. how are you feeling today?"

"A little out of sorts Bobby … Lewis didn't come home from school today … is he with you?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Ah ... yeah Mrs. D. he's fixing my car."

"Oh that old Mustang of yours .... it's gonna nickle and dime ya ... that's what Mr. Dawicki always says. Bobby... when did your hair get so grey?"

"Excuse me one minute Mrs. D."

Bobby calls Lewis on his cell. She's reminding him of his Mother ... he's nervous.

"_What? I'm almost there!"_

"Lewis … I don't mean to scare you but I think there's something wrong with your Mother."

"_Yeah I know … I thought that's why you were going to see her. She slipped on the ice and hit her head. She has some kind of weird amnesia. The Doc said she'll be fine in a few days. __Why **did** you want to see her?"_

"I wanted her advice on the perfect Valentine gift for Alex."

"_Ohhhhh I see. Well, first of all, she doesn't know Alex at the moment and secondly **I **know the perfect gift."_

_This should be good._

"Okay I'll bite … what's the perfect gift for _**my **_wife?"

"_Me!"_

Bobby slams his cell phone shut.

"So, Mrs. D. what do you think I should get my wife for Valentine's day?" He figured he would give it a shot anyway. Lewis's Mom spends every Tuesday with Alex helping out with the Triplets ... surely she remembers _them_.

"Wife! Bobby, you're only 17 … did you get somebody pregnant?"

"Yeah Mrs. D., Alex ... you remember, we have Triplets ... you know ... Haley, Tracey and John."

"You married a man named Alex and have Triplets? Bobby, did you hit your head or something?"

_Not yet ... but I may start slamming it against a wall soon!_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_No luck with Mrs. Dawicki ... moving on ... after Lewis fixes his flat, of course! Thanks for reading and all of your crazy ideas ... LOVE THEM!!!!!_**


	7. The Triplet's Turn

**One week before Valentine's Day, Bobby turns to Haley, Tracy and John Goren. AKA ... The Trips.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Saturday February 7, 2009 Bobby's Day Off**

Any day that Bobby has off, he lets Alex sleep in and he takes care of his babies. February 7th was no exception. One week from Valentine's Day and desperate, he decides to consult the Triplets … problem was … the "Goren Baby Alert" intercom system wasn't turned off … Alex heard every word.

"Hey Hales, Trace … my little peanut John … what's the good word this morning?"

Alex, all snuggled in her bed, breathes in her husband's scent and smiles warmly.

"So, guys … I have a little dilemma. Valentine's Day is coming up. The real Valentine … St. Valentine … actually, involves martyrdom and Christians and a prayer for a blind girl but what it means for us … what you guys need to know, is, how much I love your Mommy."

Alex sits up in bed to listen to what Bobby is saying to their babies.

"I need to find the perfect gift to let your Mommy know how much she means to me. Do you guys think you can help me out with that? She saw this thing called a … Pashmina … but that doesn't really say what I want it to say."

_I wouldn't mind a Pashmina._

"I won't even tell you what Uncle Mike wants me to give her."

_I can just imagine!_

"Captain Ross said I don't have to get her anything because we're married."

_That's why he's divorced!_

"That's why he's not married anymore! Dr. Rodgers said I should get her a gym membership … no way Jose!"

_Smart move Goren … I know who my friends are!_

"Uncle Lewis wants me to give her him … yeah … like that will ever happen!"

_Lewis … what did he expect him to say … I'm still waiting for my carburetor!_

"I ran into this old friend of mine Denise, she said, Diamonds ... I guess, they're a "girls best friend."

_No Bobby, you're my best friend!_

"Personally, I'd like to think, that I'm your Mommy's best friend."

_You are and what were you doing talking to Denise!?_

"The thing is, I don't think there is a gift out there that will tell her that … well … I don't know how to put it into words. Your Mommy is my light, she makes my heart beat … she's the air that I breathe … the day she said she loved me was the day I came to life. She gave me love that I've never known and made me love like I never knew I could. She gave me the moon with three little stars. How do I find a gift like that? She gave me herself and you guys … What do I give her?"

_I think you just put it into words._

Alex really wanted to run in there and wrap her arms around him, _forgetting now, all about Denise, _but she didn't want to embarrass him or ruin his Valentine Day surprise … what ever that may be. She turns off the monitor and pretends to sleep.

He diapered and fed the Triplets … they cooed and smiled at their big Daddy … then they fell back to sleep. He decided to go back and catch a few more Z's himself … Alex had something else in mind ... she wanted him! Mike was right … seven days early but right.

_Hmm … what did **I** do?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bobby got himself some nooky ... I won't tell him why if you don't! SHHHH! Thanks for reading. Please be kind and review, I love your thoughts and ideas, they're wonderful!**_


	8. An Impromptu Visit

**It's the Sunday before Valentine's Day and Mike and Carolyn come by The Goren's for a visit. Time is running out. Tick, tock, tick, tock ...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 8, 2009 A Visit **

It was a gorgeous Sunday afternoon in New York City. The air had the slight promise of spring. Mike and Carolyn decided on an impromptu visit to The Goren's and their brood. They came armed with lunch and baby toys.

Mike stood at the peephole waving a rattle as Caro rang the bell. They had called prior to the gathering, so impromptu as it may have been, they were right on time.

Hugs and kisses at the door, Alex stepped aside and let them in.

"Oh you guys … how nice of you to bring lunch _and_ gifts. Bobby's making coffee with a kick in the kitchen. Come in and make yourselves at home."

Mike went right to the babies to coochy coo them and Caro went to the kitchen to help Bobby set up for lunch. She gave him a backwards bear hug and he reached behind and hugged her back.

"You look so manly in that apron Bobby … grrrrr!"

"Funny, but you try to get coffee stains out!"

"I haven't seen you in so long, you look good. How's work without … _Eames_?"

He shook his head. "Sucks, but I've been working some with Jeffries. He's a funny guy."

"You're kidding?"

"No, really … he has a lot of stories and funny ones too. Did you know that he has ten tattoos?"

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah, ah-huh … ten!"

Bobby leaned up against the counter to see Caro shaking her head in disbelief … it made him laugh. It was the same response Alex had.

"Hey Car … what would you consider to be the perfect Valentine's Day gift?"

"Did Mike put you up to this? I swear that man can't think for himself!"

Bobby held his hands up … "No, no … for me to give Alex."

"Oh, okay. Hmm? How about a dog? She talks about this dog that she had as a kid a lot … Binky, Bonky …"

"It was Butchy."

"Yeah, Butchy. Yeah, I think a dog would be the perfect gift for Alex."

_With Triplets and me not home. That might put __**me **__in the doghouse!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**By popular demand ... he finally consulted Caro but to his dismay, he is still no closer to the perfect gift. Who's up next? Thanks for reading. Smoochies to my Dear friend Liz ... Thank you!**_


	9. Wheeler's up!

**Bobbyland Security Threat Level now elevated to ORANGE! Will Detective Megan Wheeler be of any help?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 9, 2009**

Goren and Wheeler went out on a call today. Her new Partner flaked. He does that a lot. His time may be coming to a quick resolve at Major Case. Anyway, Meg let Bobby drive … big mistake.

"Christ Goren, you took that turn on two wheels!"

"And …"

"And? AND? I would like to make it to the scene without becoming one!"

"Well look at that, we're here."

Meg gets out of the SUV and kisses the ground. Bobby shakes his head and walks toward the body … a very bloody body.

Bobby starts the PPS … poke, prod and sniff. Wheeler interviews witnesses.

She finishes her witness statements and decides to assist in the PPS.

"Find anything?"

"Wallet, watch, ring … nice one too. Not a robbery. Crime of passion, maybe? Speaking of passion …"

"What about it? Does this remind you of another case?"

"No, Alex."

"This bloody mess, reminds you of your wife!"

"Yes, ah … no … well … kind of. Valentine's Day!"

"What? The Valentine's day massacre?"

"Oh … ah … no … not that! I need to buy her the perfect gift. What do you think?"

"I think if this crime scene reminds you of buying your wife a gift for Valentine's Day … then you truly are a whack job."

_Who knew that it would be Valentine's Day that would test my sanity? _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Alex's Sister Liz and Nephew Nate, make an appearance tomorrow ... stay tuned, the big day is closing in! Thanks for reading. Judy:)_**


	10. Batman!

**Bobbyland Security threat level ... RED (That's really bad!) **

**So far, this is the longest chapter. It's a twofer. Liz and Nate; His best advice so far but which one of these two will it come from?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 10, 2009**

Four days and counting, and his anxiety level is at an all time high. Bobby stops at Liz's house on his way home from work.

Liz and Bobby have an adversarial type of relationship. They both deeply love the same woman but one is the big Sis and the other, the big Husband. They get along but don't get along. On occasion, Liz has threatened to bash Bobby's face in. This often amuses him because of the size difference but he would gladly let her if he felt he deserved it where Alex was concerned. The funny thing about this relationship, when push comes to shove, is that they will be there for each other no matter what. He is part of the Eames family and that is that. He loves her sister and that is good enough for her but if he doesn't watch his P's and Q's … look out!

Liz is very surprised to see her brother-in-law at the door.

"Bobby, is everything alright?'

"Yeah, yeah fine. _He holds up a book. _I just brought a book for Nate."

"You came out of your way for a book?"

Sheepishly … "Sort of."

"Come on in and sit down. I'll make us some tea. NATE! Uncle Bobby's here!"

Nate comes flying down the stairs to see his Uncle Bobby. As soon as he sees his uncle, he jumps up and Bobby swoops him high into the air.

"Hey buddy … I brought you a book."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby. Wow … *The Catcher's Mask, cool, I want to be a catcher!"

"Yeah, I heard something about that. I hope you like it."

Liz comes back in the room with two cups of tea.

"Mommy, look at what Uncle Bobby brought for me."

"Ooh, that looks like a great book Nate. Why don't you go try to read some of that and let Uncle and I talk for a few minutes?"

"Okay. Thanks Uncle." Nate wraps his arms tight around Bobby's neck and then runs off.

"So, what did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm just anxious about Valentine's Day."

Alex called Liz after overhearing Bobby talking to the Triplets the other morning. She was able to recite Bobby's beautiful words to Liz verbatim. Liz and Alex were in tears at his glorious declaration of love for his wife.

Liz smiles and sits back … she feels bad about the look of anguish on his face, even though she knows that he has already delivered his gift. _He_ just doesn't know it.

"How can _I_ help?"

"Well, what do you think I should get her?"

"Valentine's Day is only four days away, have you even thought about it!?"

Bobby stands up. "Thought about it!? THOUGHT ABOUT IT!? It has consumed my life! I can't think about anything else." He sits back down and puts his head in his hands.

"What do you want this gift to say Bobby?" He's not looking up at her to see the grin on her face.

"Say?"

He looks up and Liz changes her expression quickly to pensive.

"Yes, say. Would you like this gift to say … I don't know, thanks for having dinner on the table when I get home from work? Or hubba, hubba, lets get down and dirty tonight?"

"LIZ!"

"Well … tell me … in your words."

Bobby sits back, crosses his leg over the other and sighs.

"Okay. When we fell in love, I came to life. I mean before I could breathe and my heart beat but it's different now. It's like that saying … eat to live don't live to eat. Now, I actually breathe to come alive and my heart doesn't just beat, it soars! I didn't give a shit before. Each breath I take, each beat of my heart is, all Alex and the Trips."

Bobby looks up to see tears in Liz's eyes and finds some of his own.

"Liz, she gives me love. I never knew love, I never felt love, I didn't know I could. I didn't know that anyone could love me but she does. It feels so incredible … ya know? I just want to find a gift that lets her know how incredible she makes me feel each day she continues to love me."

"Instead of a gift, _as she speaks through sniffles, _why don't you just tell her?"

"But it's Valentine's Day, a gift is required."

"I think you can forego the gift if you just tell her how you feel."

"I tell her that I love her at least three or four times a day."

"What you just said to me is more than I love you … try it, that will be your gift."

Bobby stands up and Liz hugs him. She calls Nate to say good night … Nate was eavesdropping … unbeknownst to them.

"Mom … I need to have a man to man talk with Uncle Bobby."

Liz looks to Bobby, they both shrug and grin. Walking to the kitchen and one more hug to her brother-in-law, she leaves the two _men _to their business.

Bobby scoots down to Nate's eye level.

"What is it, little man?"

"I can help you out with this Valentine thing."

Bobby, very amused, goes for it. "Okay, what do you have for me?"

"Batman!"

"Batman?"

"Yeah, Batman. Before you and Aunt Lexie started getting all kissy and icky and stuff, she used to call you her Batman."

Bobby looks back to make sure Liz isn't listening.

"What do you mean, Nate?"

"You were her Partner, right?"

"Still am."

"When she came over to baby-sit me, she always wanted to watch my Batman DVD. I asked her why she liked Batman so much. She said because he reminded her of her Partner. She would get that goofy smile."

"Goofy smile?"

"Yeah, that goofy smile. The one when she's just about to kiss you … eewww!"

Bobby laughs. "When was this Nate?"

"When I was just a kid, I think I was five years old maybe."

"Three years ago?"

"Yup. I think you should buy her some Batman pajamas, the kind with feet! Thanks for the book!" Nate runs back up to his room.

Liz comes back out to find Bobby still squatting down but no Nate. He has a silly grin on his face.

"So, what was that all about?"

Bobby straightens up and rubs his chin.

"Just a guy thing."

_Note to self, buy a cape!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**a/n *The Catcher's Mask by Matt Christopher ... I realize Nate shouldn't be 8 ... I just wanted him to be a bit older! Thanks for understanding!!!**

**Thanks to Liz and Lex! Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews. Four more days ... YIKES! Thanks for staying with me -- Judy :) **


	11. Valentino

**The tables are turned ... Alex starts to think about a Valentine gift for her husband.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 11, 2009 Baby Yoga**

Alex kisses her husband as he leaves for work and says, "be careful out there." He kisses her back and replies … "always."

Once he's gone, it's baby yoga time. After giving birth to three healthy baby Goren's, Alex needs a bit of spare tire removal. Only her eyes can see it but it bothers her. She sets up her mat and brings her babies down stairs. Haley, the heaviest of the three, is lower body. Tracy works her abs and her little button John is for upper body. At three and a half months old, the babies have come into their own little personalities and love baby yoga. Today, Mommy has something else on her mind … Valentine's Day!

Haley is up first, strength training … squats. Alex holds Haley close to her chest, places her feet shoulder width apart and begins.

"Here we go Hales … down and up. Breathe in and out. What -should-we-get-for-Daddy-for-Val-en-tine's-Day? Breathe in, breath out." _da da … da da!_

John is in need of some attention. He's waving his hands about and tipping his head to one side, almost tipping over his little bouncy chair.

"John Goren, my, my, my , don't you look like your Daddy? Waving those hands and bending that neck … is it your turn?"

_mumumumumumumumumumumum_

"Okay, okay … up you come."

She picks him up and lifts him straight up over her head and back down. She repeats this movement ten times, each time asking him his opinion on what to buy. With each of her suggestions, she seals it with a kiss.

"Here we go … up and down. How about a watch? … _kiss. _A new wallet … _kiss. _A picture of us? … _kiss. _Ooh … you like that one? How about a book? … _kiss. _A tie? … nooo … _kiss. _A monkey? Oooooh … he already has three … _tickle, tickle, kiss. _How about ah … new gun? He has a really big one of those! … _kiss. _A new razor? Nah … he doesn't use the old one … _kiss. _A puppy … he loves dogs. She leaves John hanging _… a puppy? Do I want a puppy to take care of with three little ones? _She brings him back down … _kiss. _One more … up!"

Alex sits on the floor with John. Tracy starts to fuss.

"Tracy's turn. You're my yoga baby."

She lies on her back and places Tracy on her stomach and gently starts to stretch her body.

"What do you think about Valentine's Day Miss Tracy? How should Mommy express her feelings to Daddy? Should I … kiss him? Hug him? Kiss him and hug him? Should I make him Veal Parmesan? He's a much better cook than I am. I can try though … then we can call out for pizza."

Tracy starts to squirm, John starts to cry and Haley … well, she's taking her socks off and tossing them. Baby yoga time is over and Alex has decided on, Veal Parm … hugs, kisses and maybe a new puppy … or a gold fish … that would be easier with Triplets.

_I think I'll name the goldfish, Valentino._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bobby will be back tomorrow ... promise! Thanks for reading! Judy:)_**


	12. The Library Card

**Bobby has a gift in mind but turns to Jimmy Deakins for some sound advice ... does he get it?**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**February 12, 2009 His most Important Investigative Tool**

On his morning break, Bobby calls his old Captain … Jimmy Deakins. He had always been the sound of reason for Bobby. Where he thought he may have the perfect gift in mind for Alex, he wanted to run it by his old friend.

"James Deakins' Investigations … How can I help you?"

"Yeah, yeah … my old lady's diddlin the mail man. Can you take pictures?"

"Yeah, right Goren. With triplets and a new house … I'm sure she has the time."

"I don't mind … I just want pictures!"

"You would rip a man limb from limb if you thought for one second …"

"You know me better than that … I'd put him through a meat grinder!"

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call Bobby?"

"It's our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife … I don't want to disappoint her. Can you give me some pointers?"

"I'm gonna tell you something that I was sick of hearing you say. Use your most important investigative tool Bobby."

"My _library_ card?"

"Yup. There's a wealth of information in those four walls. You may just find what you're looking for."

"I thought I was by calling you for that? You have been happily married for … what? A thousand years now!?"

"Goodbye Goren … and don't bother Angie. I can get away with a box of chocolates and cheap delicatessen flowers,

after a _thousand years _of marriage!"

ooOOoo

On his lunch break, Bobby heads to the library. For a man that who can give a tour of the library blindfolded … he is lost. He just doesn't know where to begin. The Librarian saw his confusion and approaches him.

Whispering … of course. "Can I help you find something Robert?"

Whispering right back … "Hi Mrs. McGuire. I came by to do some research on Valentine's Day … I just don't know where to start."

Detective Goren is well known to Mrs. McGuire. He comes by at least once a week, without fail, just to "be close" to his Mother. He is right at home at the library and she very much likes the big Detective. She is your typical big city Librarian, sensible shoes, hair in a bun, A-line skirt below the knees. Button up blouse and of course … her reading glasses hanging from her eyeglass chain. She loves to sit and talk to him about any and all subjects.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, It's our first together … my wife and I. I have a gift in mind. I just want to make sure it the right one."

"You married your cute little Partner … right?"

"Yes … Alexandra Eames."

"She never comes in here to do research with you, Robert."

"No Ma'am … she Googles."

Mrs. McGuire turns white. She breaks out in a sweat. Google is the downfall of Libraries nationwide. Google is like saying the F-word to Librarians!

"Mrs. McGuire … are you okay? Mrs. McGuire?"

She grabs for her chest and passes out. She falls right at Bobby's feet and stops breathing.

He yells … which of course scares everyone in the library … "CALL 9-1-1!"

He begins CPR … everyone should know it!

By the time the EMT's arrive, Mrs. McGuire is breathing and she has a weak pulse … but she does have a pulse. He saves her life.

Before he leaves the library, he does check out a book … Old Married Friend's Advice by Ruth Haag.

_I don't know about this Ruth … but look at the trouble Deak got me into!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh-uh Friday the 13th ... is Bobby superstitious? Thanks for reading and staying with my Valentine Countdown ... it's been a blast!**_


	13. Friday The 13th!

**One day left and it happens to be Friday the 13th. Is Bobby superstitious, you ask? ... Hell Yeah!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Friday the 13****th**** … nuff said!**

Six foot four, two hundred and something pound Detective Goren wakes up and realizes that it's not only is the day before Valentine's Day, but also Friday the 13th. He instantly breaks out in a sweat. _Something's gonna go wrong today … I know it is. _He sits up in bed and looks at the clock … he's late!

Alex is in the kitchen and finds four library cards. One with her name, but it says Eames. The other three are for the children. There's a mysterious message on their answering machine … "Thanks for saving my wife's life." And then there's the book, which she holds on to and reads and re-reads the title … over and over again. _An Old Married … An Old … An old … What on earth?. Why does he need advice from a book? Our marriage is great! Does he think it's not? But those words he said. … Oh My God! He thinks I don't feel the same way! I haven't shown him how much I love him. Valentine's Day is going to be very special for my special husband! I'll show him!_

Bobby walks into the kitchen and kisses Alex, he grabs a cup of coffee.

"Do you want breakfast this morning Honey?" Alex asks as she shimmies up to him.

"Ah … no Babe … I'm not very hungry."

He puts down his mug to wrap his arms around an amorous Alex, but he knocks over the salt shaker and spills the salt. He pushes Alex out of the way and tosses the salt over his shoulder but he's not sure which shoulder or which hand to use … he hates to do it … but he googles. He runs back into the kitchen … mumbling … "left shoulder, right hand."

Alex looks at him like he has two heads.

Bobby notices her look and says …"What? That's bad luck. Actually, it means you're gonna get into an argument during the day."

"Who? You? Get into an argument with someone. Do you spill salt _every day_, Bobby?"

He contorts his mouth in his Bobby way, grabs his cup of coffee, kisses her and leaves for work. He takes one step out of his house and a black cat crosses his path. He rolls his eyes. _Great!_

He has so much to do to make tomorrow the most special Valentine's Day for Alex and he's already starting off his day with a cat taking his luck away.

He calls the Florist to make sure the Roses will be delivered on time … they lost his order. He calls the jewelry store to find out if the special item he had made for her was ready for pick up … it wasn't. _Damn cat! Where can I find a rabbit's foot?_

He made it to work and the new construction on 1 PP's garage is all around him … unavoidable. He has no choice but to walk under a ladder to get to the elevators. _Can this morning get any worse? _He steps into the elevator and halfway up to the 11th floor, it lurches to a stop! Bobby is stuck in the elevator!

_I think I'm just gonna sit here and cry._

After two hours of being stuck in the elevator, Bobby heads to the men's room. He slams the door to the stall and hears the mirror fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

_Just shoot me now!_

He decides to put his Valentine errands on hold for the day … he wants to survive Friday the 13th first.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The big day is about to arrive. Will he pull it off? ... Will she? The even bigger question ... will I? Thanks for reading! Judy:)**


	14. VALENTINE'S DAY!

**VALENTINE'S DAY IS HERE! Thank you to all that have stayed with the countdown and all that have reviewed! It has been a lot of fun. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Valentine's Day!**

Bobby and his interim Partner Wheeler, had wrapped up last night's case. His Friday the 13th had started off bad, but fortunately ended well. He suspected that it had something to do with the rabbit's foot that he scored at the corner bodega. This meant that he was off on Valentine's Day. He could spend the day with his wife. He felt a weight lifted.

His plan was to get up early and diaper and feed the Trips. Then he would put them down for their morning nap and serve Alex breakfast in bed. Alex had the same plan. They were both sneaking out of bed at exactly the same time.

"Hey … it's my day off, go back to bed. I'll take care of the babies."

"No Bobby, you had a really bad day yesterday … you should rest … I'll take care of the babies."

"No Ally, you do it every day. Please, go back to bed."

"Honey?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Bobby smiles, kisses Alex and starts to rise to tend to the children. Alex pulls him back down into bed. The kiss turns passionate and pajamas are shed. The triplets must sense that Mommy and Daddy need some "alone time," because not a peep is heard … at least not from the babies!

After their morning interlude, Bobby insists that Alex stay in bed until he returns. He takes care of the babies, makes breakfast and calls the hospital to check on Mrs. McGuire. He returns to their bedroom with breakfast in bed … her favorite of course. Blueberry pancakes with a side of hash browns, bacon and orange juice and coffee, extra sweet. He puts one red rose on the tray.

While she eats, he watches her and he nibbles … not on breakfast but on her. Alex loves every bit of his attention. When she is done, she asks him to stay put until she returns. She makes him his favorite breakfast … Alex in an apron.

They make love again, and again the babies co-operate.

The next thing he does is inexcusable to all "real men" around the globe. He cleans the house! While he cleans, he glances over at Alex and smiles that very sexy Goren smile … real man … Oh yeah! All size thirteen of him. That may not be a lucky number for him, but Alex counts her lucky stars everyday … and every night!

Once his household chores are done, he takes his shower.

Using that Goren charm … "Will you and the babies be okay without me for a few hours? I have some errands to run."

Alex … using her womanly ways … tries to prevent him from leaving. "But Bobby … It's Valentine's Day." She rubs his chest and starts to travel south.

And there's that smile again. "I know. Trust me honey, I wouldn't leave you like this if it wasn't important."

So he left.

She is secretly happy, sort of. She always feels so empty when Bobby is gone but she has her own prep work to get to. There's the Goldfish and the Veal Parm … hugs and kisses … check … but more to come. She packs up the kids, loads them into the minivan and heads out to her own errands.

Bobby's first stop … the jewelry store. The specially made item is ready for pick up … so he picks it up. Next, it's the florist. One dozen pink roses.

Mercy Hospital is his next stop.

"May I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am. Mrs. Edna McGuire's room, please."

"Are you a relative?"

Bobby doesn't like to lie to good law abiding citizens, but he did buy Mrs. McGuire a dozen roses.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm her … brother."

The nurse isn't buying it but she lets him through … "ICU room 4. Your _Brother-In-Law_, is in there with her."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

He peeks around the door frame and Edna sees him. "Robert … is that you?"

"Hello, Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire."

"Detective Goren? _Thee_, Detective Goren?"

"Yes, honey … this is Robert, he saved my life."

"Detective … I don't know how we could ever thank you."

"Get Mrs. McGuire back on her feet, and that will be thanks enough."

"Robert, those flowers are beautiful."

"Oh, yes …Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. McGuire."

"Do you have a crush on my wife, Detective?"

He winks at Mrs. McGuire. "As a matter of fact, I do and please … it's Bobby."

OooOOOooO

Meanwhile, Alex is out hunting for the perfect Goldfish. After looking at about eight dozen, she spots the perfect "Valentino." Her next stop is the grocery store. Unbeknownst to her and him … it is also Bobby's next stop.

**The Grocery Store Fiasco **

Alex has the Triplets and a grocery cart. She's pushing the triple stroller and pulling the grocery cart. Maneuverability is a piece of cake with a siren and the pedal to the metal for Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames but Mrs. Goren? … not so good. A stack of oranges go rolling throughout the produce area. The display of cereal comes tumbling down in aisle five and three jars of pickles meet their maker in aisle eight. Bobby catches on that she is there when he hears the over head announcements … "Clean up … produce … clean up … aisle five … clean up …" He is curious and decides to investigate. He tries not to laugh out loud. He is torn between helping her and ruining her surprise ( he sees the veal), or going about his business and just keeping an eye on her. He decides to help.

Bobby approaches her from behind and leans in close to her ear, he whispers …

"Haven't we meant somewhere before?"

She gets Goosebumps … the love of her life has that effect on her.

"I'm not sure … my children look a bit like you. Was it a hit and run?"

"I'll never run from you, baby." He kisses her right in aisle eight … in the pickle juice!

He kneels down and tickles and kisses the babies. He remains there and looks back up at Alex.

"I'm all done with my errands. Do you want me to take the Trips home?"

"NO! … I mean, no … you can't go home yet. I have some things to do at home before …" _she bites her lip_.

"Before what?"

"I wanted to make you dinner … are you happy now? You ruined my surprise."

"Why don't we cook together?"

"No, I want to cook for you."

_Bobby bought Alex's favorite steaks … just in case._

**Back at home**

While Alex is in the kitchen cooking, Bobby sets up the living room for his special Valentine.

He hears … Crash! Bang! Thump! "DAMN IT!"

"Alex? Do you need some help?"

"NO! I got this!"

**The phone call**

Bobby's cell goes off. He answers it and yells to Alex.

"Babe, I gotta run out … be back in half an hour."

He is out the door before she can even ask him where he is going. She comes into the living room and sees what he was been doing.

He has candles everywhere … red of course. A red and white picnic blanket is on the floor with wine and glasses and a beautifully wrapped gift. She shakes it. _Hmm … a bracelet? I love him!_

**Alex The Chef … Not!**

She returns to her cooking … too late … she burned the Veal.

When Bobby gets home, he finds her in the kitchen sitting at the table crying.

He rubs her back and kneels beside her.

"Lex … _he never calls her Lex_ … It's okay … I just want to be with you. We can have PB and J as long as we're together, I'm the happiest and luckiest man on earth."

"But what about the book?"

"What book?"

"Old Married Friend's … yada, yada, yada."

"What about that book?"

"It says that a secret to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Bobby looks down at his stomach, then back up at Alex.

"Geez … I hope not. _That makes her smile_. Alex, you already have my heart. I went to the library to look something up and then Mrs. McGuire had a … well … I just grabbed a book and that was the one. It doesn't mean anything."

"Can we … _you_ … make the steaks that you bought?"

"If you make the salad."

The Triplets want to help too. … The Goren Baby Alert monitor notifies them that they were awake and want to be part of the festivities.

"Could you go get them?" _He asks with a grin … she wonders what that grin is all about._

He had bought outfits for the Trips and changed their clothes while she was attempting to cook him dinner. Haley had a little red dress with hearts all over it. Tracy, who had an unusual attachment to Lewis, had a red mechanics shirt on with a heart name tag and white leggings on and John had a one piece red Valentine outfit on, that said, " Mommy's My Valentine."

He cranks up the volume on the monitor so he can hear her reaction.

_"Oh my God … look at my babies. Your Daddy's the most wonderful man in the whole wide world!"_

Bobby sets up their bouncy chairs in the living room and lights the candles. Dinner is on the grill and the wine is poured. He has one more thing left to do.

"Okay, I need you to wait in the kitchen while I run out to my car."

"What are you up to now, Robert Goren?"

He kisses her and replies with a shrug.

He comes back in, makes Alex stay put in the kitchen. He places Tracy, Haley and John in their bouncy chairs. Then he goes back in the kitchen, makes up their plates, brings them in the living room … for their "romantic picnic," and lights the fireplace and puts on some romantic music. He takes Alex by the hand and brings her in.

The florist called him … his four dozen Silver Sterling Roses were in but he had to pick them up. He arranged them around each baby and then placed one dozen with his present.

When Alex walks in, she covers her mouth and tears trickle down her face.

"I thought about calling your parents to baby sit, but I wanted them with us tonight. Valentine's Day is all about love and I never knew love until … us … they're proof of that."

"No Bobby … you're right … I want them here. Our babies, our love."

"Come on, sit … let's eat."

Bobby stretches out on his side and when one of the Trips start to fuss, he rocks the bouncy chair with his foot. They take turns feeding each other and the babies … drinking wine and kissing.

"Bobby, why lavender colored roses? I know you … you must have done research."

"They're thorn-less … like my love for you and the color represents eternal love. Speaking of that, would you like to open up your gift?"

"Yes, please."

Bobby hands her a beautifully wrapped box.

"I had this specially made for you, I hope you like it."

He watches her as she opens the gift … tearing off the wrap … opening the special box.

It is a bracelet that he designed with help from a jeweler friend. An 18 karat white gold handcuff with beautiful script engraved all around.

_Alexandra Eames Goren, you are under arrest for eternity. You have the right to remain loved and happy on this and every Valentine's Day. Love Forever, Bobby 2~14~09_

"Bobby, I love it, I love you."

"I love you too … more than I can say."

She smiles, thinking back to over-hearing him tell their babies how much he loves her.

"I have a gift for you too … one now … one later." She wiggles her eyebrows.

He waits in anticipation as she leaves the room. She comes back with a Goldfish.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh … it's a … Goldfish."

"His name is Valentino."

Bobby inspects the bowl … looking under the Goldfish.

"How can you tell that it's a he?" He turns the bowl, peering curiously.

Alex smacks his leg … "Look closer."

"No … I don't see it."

"Not that, Bobby! Look near his gills."

Bobby looks even closer. "Are those … no … **_sideburns_**?"

"I looked at over eight dozen goldfish … they better be sideburns!"

They put the babies down to bed and Alex dons a very special Valentine nighty. Bobby excuses himself, saying he has something special for her, too.

He comes out of their bathroom wearing Batman boxers, a cape and a mask.

Alex sits up one her knees and starts to laugh.

"Oh my gosh … you talked to Nate, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Holy TORPEDO Batman … come to Batgirl." … _**KAPOW,ZOWIE …**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The end! Thanks for reading! and thank you Miss Liz:)**


	15. February 16 th That's a Wrap!

**To wrap up Valentine's Day ... who got what for Valentine's Day? We know what Alex got, but what about .......?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Aftermath February 16, 2009**

Bobby walks off the elevator at the eleventh floor of 1 PP, whistling. He had a great week-end. The rest of the Detectives stop what they were doing to look at him. They all knew that Goren was a new man since marrying Detective Eames, but whistling?

"Hey Bobby, you and the Misses have a good Valentine's Day?"

He walks by Jeffries and answers him over his shoulder. "Yup, yes we did. How about you Tom? You and Lisa have a nice week-end?"

"Lisa? Boy are you behind the times. Lisa was my first wife, I'm on my third."

Goren stops dead in his tracks. He backs up a few steps and turns to face Jeffries.

"Third wife?"

"Yeah, Colleen … Margo was in between. You know how this job can be. Lisa and Margo didn't get it."

"Colleen does?"

"Oh yeah, she's a Fed."

"You married a Fed?"

"Yup."

Bobby can't believe the revelations about Jeffries … first the tattoos and now, _three wives?_

"I don't recall seeing her at my wedding."

"She was on assignment."

"Oh … so, did you and _Colleen_ do anything special for Valentine's Day?"

"Matching tats."

Jeffries pulls up his sleeve. He reveals a heart with Colleen's name in it.

Bobby lifts up his eyebrows. "Nice."

He continues on to his desk and his cell vibrates in his pocket … _Logan._

"Hey buddy, what's up."

"_You were right again, genius boy!"_

Bobby rolls his eyes. "About what?"

"_Valentine's Day! I bought Carolyn a box of chocolates in one of those stupid heart shaped boxes."_

"And?"

"_And … Now I have a concussion. She hit me over the head with it!"_

"Ooh, that's harsh."

"_Apparently she told me that she's on a diet. Apparently, I wasn't listening."_

"Please tell me you didn't say anything stupid about her needing to be on a diet."

"_You mean like, I was going to eat the chocolates for ya, anyways. Cause that's when she hit me over the head."_

"Her birthdays coming up at the end of the month, right?"

"_I don't know, is it?"_

"Ya, Mike … it is."

"_Shit, when?"_

"The 26 th."

"_I better get this right or I'll end up in a coma."_

"Take her to St. Barts."

"_What am I, made of money?"_

"Give me a break Logan, you were a bachelor all your life. You worked and you _worked. _What did you do with all your money?"

"_I'm saving it for my retirement."_

"And what are you now?"

"_In between jobs."_

"How would you like to be in between girlfriends ? Let me rephrase that."

"_No, no … I get it. You're right. I'll call a travel agent. Have a drink with me sometime this week?"_

"I'll ask the boss and get back to you."

"_The boss is Alex, right?"_

"As long as she's the one I sleep with at night. Yeah, she's the boss. See ya, Mike."

"_See ya."_

As he hangs up the phone, a file lands on his desk. Dr. Rodgers is standing over him.

"Here's that autopsy report you wanted Detective."

Bobby looks confused. Captain Ross sees Liz by Goren's desk and comes out to see her.

Bobby looks up at her and says … "I wasn't looking for an autopsy report Dr. Rodgers."

"_I _was looking for that."

They both turn to see Captain Ross.

"Well, I'm giving it to _him_."

Bobby's look of confusion leaves his face and the look of realization takes over. Ross didn't get her anything for Valentine's Day.

"So, Detective, how was your Valentine's day?"

_Great, throw me under the bus with Captain Ross._

"Good, thanks."

"Come on, I want to hear what you got Alex."

"Roses, a bracelet … made her dinner. That's it."

"Really? That's it? Sounds like a lot. _She looks over at Ross, who looks at the floor. _What did she get you?"

"Ah … a Goldfish."

Jeffries walks over as well as Detective Peters. They all repeat what Bobby just said.

"A Goldfish?"

"Well yeah. See, I lived the American nightmare growing up. She's trying to give me the American dream now. You know, the house, white picket fence … kids running in the yard … Golden Retriever. We can't have the Golden Retriever yet because the babies are too small, so, she bought me a Goldfish. She named him Valentino."

Bobby had a huge smile on his face. Jeffries came up to him and patted him on the back.

"I couldn't be more happy for you Goren."

"Yeah Bobby … tell Detective Eames we miss her, will ya?"

"Sure Pete, thanks."

Liz gave Bobby a hug. Then pulled back and let a hand linger on his chest.

"Detective … you did good. Don't listen to that nonsense about it being a "Hallmark holiday," all women like to be romanced. It makes us feel special."

She looks at Ross one last time and turns on her heels and leaves 1PP.

Captain Ross leans into Goren … "Thanks, "Detective _Romance."_

Detective Wheeler steps off the elevator and runs into the ladies room. Once again the Detectives drop what they're doing to see what the commotion is all about.

She heads over to Goren's desk. "What kind of a mood is Ross in?"

"Bad mood. Very bad mood. Why, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"What did you do to piss him off this early?"

"I had a good Valentine's Day?"

"I take it he didn't?"

"Ah … no."

"I'll wait."

"How long?"

"When I go into labor."

"I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee … you want a …a… decaf?"

"Sure, I might as well get used to the crap."

He decides to go down to the 1PP cafeteria. He bumps into Denise.

"Hi Bobby." She always approaches him first.

"Good morning Denise."

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day." She tries to kiss him on the cheek, but he backs off.

"Same to you." He keeps walking. She follows.

"So, what did you get Alex?"

He sighs. "I made her breakfast in bed. I bought four dozen thorn-less roses, a bracelet that a friend of mine made special for her and then I made her dinner. Did you do anything special, Denise?"

"My boyfriend asked me to marry him."

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations! Fantastic!" He was way too enthusiastic … it made her frown.

"I said no." She ran off.

_Nice going Goren._

His cell phone snapped him out of it. It was Jimmy Deakins.

"Hey Deak."

"_Goren, I took those pictures of your wife and the milk man."_

"It was the mail man."

"_No … this guy was delivering milk. I think you have a problem with your wife, brother."_

"Yeah, how did the pictures come out?"

"_You know Goren, I don't know who you would kill if that were true."_

"The guy. Alex can beat me up!"

"_I heard about the Librarian. What did you do?"_

"I told her that Alex Googles and then the next thing I knew, I was giving her mouth to mouth."

"_Christ Bobby, can't you stay out of trouble?"_

"I try. How's Angie and the girls?"

"_Great. Actually, you got me thinking about Valentine's day, so I took all my girls out to dinner at Sal's. Then we went out to the movies. We had the best time. I owe you a thanks."_

"Me, why?"

"_Because you planted the seed. I think after all these years of marriage … I've taken my wife and family for granted. Valentine's Day was the perfect day to show them how much they mean to me. It was a great night. How was yours?"_

"Much like yours … it was great."

"_Hey you want to get together sometime this week for a beer?"_

"Yeah, Mike wants to go too … I'll call Lewis."

"_And we'll asks our bosses … right?"_

"Right."

_Wait, wasn't Batman the boss?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Okay, I'm really done now! Thought you might want to know who was in the doghouse and who wasn't. Thanks for reading. Happy President's day! Judy_**


End file.
